Chosen One
by Musashiboy-Kun
Summary: Ash was on his way to Viridian City in hopes of getting his eight badge. But he suddenly heard a voice. What does that voice said? Find out more inside! Smarter, Stronger Ash(Aura). AshxCynthia. I'll try to make this a harem fic if I can, but if I couldn't then I'll stick to Rayshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of all.**

 **Hey guys Musashi here! (^_^)!**

 **First time making a pokemon fanfic, I really hope all of you would find this story enjoyable.**

 **This story is somewhat an AU where Ash is smarter in terms of battling and is also an Aura Master and I don't know a chosen one I guess? which is pretty clichè BTW considering that almost all of the pokemon fanfic that I have read all have ash being the chosen one and have nen abilities (LOL XD).**

 **Anyways I'll stop my rambling and onto the story.**

* * *

In the beginning it was all darkness. Everywhere, you could only see pitch black. But then light came forth above and soon shined everything. The light then had manifested itself into a more imaginable being.

"I shall do as what my father had said." The being said to no one as it began to shine brighter than it was a second ago.

Soon when the brightness died, three new being were infront of it. One was a four-legged one that had a dark bluish color and some gray metallic portions such as the one on its chest with a dazzling diamond in the middle. The other was a two-legged one with a two huge pink pearl lying with each of its arms which are encrusted with a gray rim encircling them. The last one had a serpentine look that had six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at each tip. And instead of legs, the being had a spikes with four more on the edge of its tail.

The three looked around to scan the surroundings and looked at the dazzling being infront of them.

"Were you the one who created us?" The Serpent looking one asked.

"You're right I was the one who created you three." The being said in a deep yet soothing voice.

"If so, then what is your reason for creating us here in this vast darkness?" The bluish sauropod asked

"My father had instructed me to go in this dimension and create a universe and rule it." The being said in a calm tone.

"You still hadn't answered my question, I asked why did you create us here in this world of darkness." The sauropod then retaliated back with another question in a rude way.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness, but I as well wanted to know the purpose for you creating us three." The theropod asked in a more calm and gentler way as oppose to the other one that had asked earlier.

"It's alright he had the right to get angry with my ambigious answer. But to answer your question, I created you three to serve as my right hand in creating the universe." The Being said explaining them its purpose for their creations.

"I'm interested in your explanation but I'm still somewhat confused to how we three could help you." Said the theropod in a mannered way as he began to be the representative of the three.

"You three would be tasked with different powers that could help in creating a balanced universe."

"You Palkia, would be tasked to be the holder of the power called "Space"." The being said as he looked at the theropod which is now named as Palkia.

"I thank you for your trust in making me as the holder of that tremendous power." Palkia said as he put his right hand in his chest and bowed down.

"And you Dialga, I entrust you to be the holder of the power called "Time"." The being then said as he looked at the bluish sauropod that was named as Dialga.

"I see, thanks for entrusting me with that power." Dialga said in a not mannered way which make Palkia sigh and the serpent to sweat drop.

"And lastly for you Giratina, the job that I would entrust you is the most importnat of them all. I entrust you to maintain the balance in the universe that we will be creating in the world that I will be creating solely for you." The being said as he looked at the last one that was named Giratina.

"I'm deeply honored to be the one who would be doing that, but may I ask why would I need to maintain balance in this universe?" Giratina asked curiously to which Dialga and Palkia nodded to his question.

"In order for the world where the livings shall not be destroyed." The being said

"I see then I'll be doing that just as what your ordered." Giratina said as he bowed infront of his creator.

"Mi'lord I now this sound presumptuous of me but, can I ask if I and Dialga as well would be having our own world to rule?" Palkia asked trying his best not to look rude infront of his creator. His question was then agreed by Dialga to which he nod to express his agreement.

"Don't worry, for you and Dialga would also have their own world." The being said which Palkia gave it his words of appreciation.

"Your worlds and the world of the living shall not collide with each other for it will cause huge destruction in this universe that could cause annihilation of everything. That is why I'll purposedly create your worlds into different plane so that there's no possibility of collision." The being said.

"So you're saying that all three of us would be imprisoned in our own little worlds?" Dialga asked inquisitively.

"You are in a sense trapped and imprisoned, but all of you could always leave and go back to your world if you desire." The being said to reassure the three which seems to work as the three seemed to calm down.

"Last question Mi'lord." Palkia said

"What is it Palkia?"

"I was curioused if you already have an idea what world you'll be creating." Palkia said as he waited for his creator to answer.

"My father said to create a world where humans lived, but I added my own being which is pokemom to be created here as well to let them coincide with the humans. My father had approved of it and let me do what I wanted to do, the world that we're creating is called Pokemon World."

"My child, let us all start our task and create our own universe." The being said as it began to glow in a bright light.

"Wait could I ask what would we call you? You didn't tell us your name." Dialga asked in a hurried tone.

"The name that my father bestowed me is Arceus, in here I am yours and everyones God. To that I command you three Dialga, Palkia, Giratina to start doing their respective task." Arceus said in a commanding tone which responded by the approval of the three.

Soon the three also glowed as well, with Dialga glowing in blue, Palkia glowing in pink, and lastly to Giratina which is glowing in black. Soon portals opened to the four as they head towards to their respective worlds and then leave the place where darkness ruled.

As soon as they leave darkness then ensued all over the place but soon got covered with 4 different lights with one couldn't be see due to the background. As the colors emerged, they began to converge in a rapid pace. Soon in the middle of the darkness, a single ball of light formed and then explode tremendously causing huge tremors as different things starts to form from it. The explosion that took place had caused the creation of stars, planets, and meteorites due to the rubbles coming from it.

* * *

Billions of years have passed since the explosion, Arceus had found a planet that was suitable for the survival of humans and pokemon alike. The planet was then called Earth and soon few pokemons have been created by Arceus.( those few are the remaining legends except Mewtwo.)

Those pokemon was then given each task by Arceus in order to improve the Earth into a much more suitable planet. They all agreed and soon created the Earth a much more peaceful and habitable place than it was in the first place.

After that, millions of years had passed and soon the world was booming with pokemon. Arceus then decide that it was the right time to create the very first humans in his own universe. He then created the two humans which is a man and a woman that were closely looked like his father.

"Welcome to my world humans. It is I your God and creator Arceus." A voice said that had came up above the heavens boomed the earth. The two humans was surprised and feared the unknown voice.

"Fear me not, for I am a loving and caring God. I shall entrust you two to be the one who would rule the Earth, and entrust you both to be the one to spread the human population." The deep voice said which calmed the two down.

"If you obey my orders, you and the future generations lives shall be secured here in Eden. You could eat anything here in this place, but I warn you to never eat the fruit that was on the biggest tree in the middle of this garden." Arceus said as he warned the both of them which cause them to flinch and nod at the words from the heaven.

"I shall bestow the both of you your names, the man shall be named as Adam and the woman shall be named as Eve." Arceus said as his voice began to dissappear.

For a few decades Adam and Eve were living in Eden as to what Arceus had said, but then Eve ate the forbidden fruit followed by Adam. Soon, information about everything had been inserted in both of their minds. Seeing this made Arceus mad for being disobeyed and he shoved them both away from the Garden of Eden. Very soon Arceus had already forgave them but still didn't let them inside the graden to serve as a punishment and a lesson for the both of them.

Thousands of years passed and now the population of humanity here on Earth are now countless. Like planned, pokemon and humans lived harmoniously with each other. Sometimes even the first pokemon he created and his right hand in creating the universe meet humans and interact with them.

But then, the harmony and peaceful life between pokemon and human ended when a group or maybe a whole battalion of human tried to capture his three right hand pokemon. Their reason, it's their greed, as they also wanted to create their own universe for selfish desires.

That caused Arceus wrath and his reason to came down to Earth for the first time. When he came, Arceus punished the humans by making their land dry and impossible to be planted, he also caused drought everyday making the rivers and lakes to dried up.

People prayed to him, begging him for mercy, trying their best to be forgiven of their ancestors sins. Arceus shrug at it telling to himself that it was their punishment for being greedy. But soon forgVe them again and lift their curses. The humans noticed the change and shouted their thanks to Arceus, and also as their appreciation for the mercy that Arceus had given to them, they build a huge monument of Arceus and a Plate on its side which had the story of Arceus.

Thousands...no millions of years passed and peace reigned Earth, this greatly pleased Arceus and gave the humans who were loyal to him a gift.

"Damos, for your loyalty for me I shall bestow you a gift." Arceus said in a certain man's head.

"It's an honour to recieve your gift lord Arceus. Even though we betrayed your trust you still forgive us and now you are giving me your blessing." The man said as kneeled down and close his eyes as he soon felt the presence of Arceus close to him.

"Don't worry about it, this blessing that I'll bestow you shall help you and your family to further help me in cleansing this world. It is that reason that I'd bestow you this, to help my chosen one and his clan to further improve themselves." Arceus said which prompted a smile to form in the mans face.

Soon, thousands of years had passed and here we are now at the present time of our world. Here you could see a fifteen year old boy walking alone in the forest with his yellow mouse partner on his shoulder. That boy had a spiky raven-colored hair, and toppled it of with a toned body. The boy is currently wearing a simple blue V-neck shirt with a simple jeans and shoes, at his back you could see that he also had a blue backpack on.

He is currently traversing the Viridian Forest in Kanto as he wanted to ontain his eight and final badge when suddenly, his head starts to hurt and his eyesight starts to whiten. Trying hard to fight back, he kneeled as he put one of his hand to the ground to support his body. His partner visibly worried at his trainer began to call him back in hopes of easing him.

"Pika pi!" The yellow mouse shouted.

In the boys mind he heard a voice that was filled with worried.

"Be careful O Chosen One, for Armageddon is near."

 **A/N: and that's it for the prologue of this story. Hope all of you enjoyed this one and please fav/follow this story to be updated when I upload another chapter. Also I accept any kind of reviews but please give me a review that is so harsh but so true and could be use in this story to further improve it. Also sorry for any wrong spelled words and any grammatical error.**

 **Hope to see you guys sooner!**

 **Musashi out! (^_^)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey guys Musashi here! (^_^)**

 **Here's another chapter for Chosen One. Fav/follow if you like, and some review are very much appreciated.**

 **I accept flames in review for I am An Arcanince with Flash Fire, flames won't hurt me. Nah I was just kidding there, please don't burn me with your vicious fire.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

 **"Pancakes" Talking**

 **'Pancakes' Thought**

* * *

I woke up and look at an unknown ceiling. When I looked at my side I saw my partner Pikachu sleeping beside me. I scanned my surroundings and conclude that I'm currently resting at a Pokemon Center.

'What was that voice that I heard before?' I thought as I remembered what happened that had bring me here.

I sat up and put a hand in my forehead to try and think who could that voice belong to, unfortunately all I recieved were some migraines and no information that could help me. I noticed that pikachu was moving, I look towards him and saw that he was finally awake.

"Hey boss, good to see you waking up." Pikachu said inside my head.

"Yeah, care to tell how did I end up here? I was sure that I fainted in the Viridian Forest." I asked.

"Well, when you fainted boss I quickly looked for any people in close proximity. Fortunately I saw Nurse Joy aiding an injured beedrill so I quickly signaled her to where your place is." Pikachu explained as he jumped to my left shoulder.

"I see, thank you for doing that buddy." I said as I scrathed his chin to which he responded with a coo as he loved to be scratched there.

"No problem it's the least that I could do boss. But I expect some reward from it, a bottle or two of ketchup would be nice." Pikachu said as he look at me expectantly.

"Well, I guess a bottle or two won't hurt." I said, when Pikachu heard it his mood brighten and he rubbed his cheeks with mine.

'Seriously, you and your obsession with ketchup.' I thought as I sweatdrop at his reaction when he heard what I said.

I stand up and get my bag which is on the side of my bed. After getting my bag I noticed that my other pokemon weren't there, panicking I started to look around frantically. That's when I heard a fain knock from the door.

 **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

I quickly head towards the door and opened it. When I opened it I saw Nurse Joy with her chansey, I also saw a tray with some medicines, food, and six pokeballs in it. Knowing that those Pokeballs could be the one I was looking for. I looked at Pikachu to get some information but he's mind was in daze due to him getting two bottles of ketchup.

"Ash it's good that you are now in tiptop shape, I saw you lying at the Viridian Forest unconscious so I quickly get you here. I also healed your pokemon while you were sleeping." Nurse Joy said with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks for doing that Nurse Joy and also glad to see you again." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Yeah I was shocked when I saw you on the Viridian Forest. It wasn't even a year when you started travelling and here you are now getting his eight and final badge. I must say that is quite impressive." Nurse Joy said with a gleeful voice as she reminisced the time when we first met.

"Got to thank my Pokemons for that, they are all fighting for my sake." I said

"Well, some of your pokemons are quite unique comsidering some of them that I haven't saw before in the Kanto Region."

"I guess so, but all of those rare pokemon you're pertaining about mostly came from poachers that I destrpyed along my way." I said as I picked up my pokeballs from the tray and tried to drink my medicine until a hand stopped me.

"No can do mister, you should eat first before you drink your medicine." Nurse Joy said in a strict tone.

"Sorry." I said apologetically to which she respond with a gentle smile.

As I was eating the food nurse joy gave me, I remembered the reason why I'm going back to Viridian City in the first place. I finished my meal and looked towards Nurse Joy to ask her.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Nurse Joy is the gym leader here back? The last time I tried to battle this gym the janitor said that it was still closed due to its gym leader was gone."

"Fortunately for you there's a substitute gym leader that came yesterday and reopened the gym to put it back in buisness." Nurse Joy said

"But as of now there're too many trainers that are challenging so the possibility of you getting to challenge the gym leader today is close to impossible." Nurse Joy added.

"I'll just come back tomorrow and hope to have a battle." I said

'Hey boss, let's go to the gym and watch the new leader battle.' Pikachu said in my thoughts.

'Sure, and while we're at it I'll try to make a new plan on how I would battle.' I thought as I scratch Pikachu's chin.

"Nurse Joy thank you for taking care of me, but I should head out now I'll go and watch the new gym leader." I said as I get my things.

"Sure but remember to eat and drink your medicine that I gave to you. Also if you're challenging the gym leader here you should book a room here, you don't want to sleep in the wilderness tonight in this cold weather." Nurse Joy said

"Sure Nurse Joy. You're right that it's cold today which is strange considering Kanto is in the tropics." I said as I head out of the room.

"I know. Even if Kanto sometimes had cold weather, this one could be the coldest one yet." Nurse Joy said as she followed me.

While walking at the hallway I remembered what the voice had said to me. The voice warned me about something, Armageddon was it? Though what that voice said didn't told anything he only warned me cryptically. Wait, maybe that voice did said something more. Maybe, he did said something but I couldn't heard it because I fainted. If what I had said is true then where could I find that information? I'll try to ask Pikachu if he also heard what I heard, considering he was with me when I passed out.

'Hey buddy, do you remember when I passed out?' I asked Pikachu inside his thoughts.

'Yeah, how could I forget it? It happened recently so I'm sure I won't forget it.' Pikachu said.

'Can I ask if you heard a voice that time before, during, or after I passed out.' I asked as Pikachu sported a thinking look on him.

'No there's no voice or anything that I heard. If I did then I would go straight to that voice instead of running around the forest to look for help.' Pikachu said

'Oh I see, sorry for asking a wierd question then.' I said to which he replied with a slight cuddle from his cheeks to mine.

As soon as our conversation ends, we're already near at the entrance of the center. Nurse Joy stopped at the reception desk where she is stationed at and waved us a goodbye while smiling softly at us, we also answered back with a wave of our own.

We start to head towards the Viridian city Gym which is not that far from the pokemon center, fortunately. But as soon as I got near the gym I saw a crowd surrounding it.

'I guess challenging the gym today really is impossible. Hope that we could watch the battle.' I said to Pikachu as I sigh looking at the crowd outside the gym.

'Let's hope, but I don't think they would accept anyone to watch the battle though.' Pikachu said

'That I agree with you buddy.' I said agreeing to him as I scratch his chin.

'I mean, who in the right mind would want to expose their weakness to a potential challenger? That's pretty idiotic of them if they'll allow others to watch.' I added as I got near the crowd.

'Only one way to find out boss.' Pikachu said as he looked towards the entrance of the gym where an old man wearing a suit is guarding it.

I squeezed my way through the crowd and head towards the old man putting Pikachu on top of my head to not let him get swept away by the crowd that I was swimming through. I sighed in relief when I got away unscathed from the crowd, I also knew that Pikachu was safe when he jumped to my shoulder. When I was near I heard the old man saying 'calm down everyone' and also 'please fall in line'.

"Hey mister!" I shouted to get his attention. Fortunately it worked on the first try because he looked in my direction and stare at me.

"What is it young man?" Ask the old man

"Can I watch the current challenger and the gym leader's battle?"

"I'm sorry but unfortunately you can't. Shirona-oujou told me to not anyone in to watch her battling." The old man said calmly.

'Oujou?' I thought.

'You got a princess for a gym leader nice.' Pikachu said jokingly as he snickered a little.

"I see but could I battle her tomorow?" I asked

"You could battle her if you can get here early. Many trainers are going to challenge this gym so if you could come here faster than anyone then you could battle her." He said

'Good then, if I'll go here first thing in the morning then I could battle her.' I thought

"I see thanks and have a good day then." I said to him as I squeezed through the crowd once more though it was more easier considering some trainers have gone back to their respective hotels or tents.

'Yeah after that Indigo Plateau! And who knows, maybe we could challenge the Elite four and the champion here.' Pikachu said

'But first, let's go back to the pokemon center.' I said which caused Pikachu to jerked up and looked at me confused.

'Why? I thought you would say that we should head towards the forest and train some more.' Pikachu said with a confused face.

'Well... I kinda forgot to rent a room there.' I said sheepishly

Pikachu sweatdropped and facepalmed himself when he heard it. 'Of all the things you forgot to do. You better not make me sleep in the forest again.' Pikachu said with a half threatening voice.

'Don't worry, let's just hope that Nurse Joy reserved us a room.'

We head towards to the pokemon center hurriedly to make sure we still have a room to rest. After a few minutes we already saw the pokemon center as we make our way inside hastily.

"Hey Ash! You're rather quick, already heading back here." Nurse joy said with a slight shock in her tone while smiling gently towards me.

"I...forgot...to book a room here Nurse Joy. Can I still reserve a room here?" I asked as I catch my breath from the running.

"You don't have to worry one bit. I already booked you a room here knowing that you forgot it earlier." Nurse Joy said reassuring me.

"Thanks Nurse Joy! Now that is done I'll head out and train with my pokemon." I said with a smile as I bid a goodbye towards Nurse Joy and her Chansey.

We head out towards a forest beside Viridian City to train my pokemon to ready themselves for their incoming battle against the substitute gym leader.

'Let's hope we could battle tomorrow. Pikachu do you think you're ready for it?' I said to pikachu in a challenging tone to pump him up.

'I'm ready for anything boss!' Pikachu said pumping his little fist while making a determined face.

'Good.' Was the last thing I said as I head out towards the forest with a renewed determination in me as I smile a little to myself.

* * *

 **A/N: and that's it for now! I really intend to make a longer chapter but I made a huge mistake to do this one in a first person POV, that's why this chapter took longer than it expected because of me thinkng if I should delete this and create a new chapter 2 in a 3rd person POV this time. As you see this is the result. Fav and follow if you'd like and also reviews are very much appreciated good or bad, though hoping that the bad reviews contain something like a criticism that could help me further improve my writing and make this story much more enjoyable to read.**

 **That's all hope to see you all in the next chapter, Musashi out! (^_^)**


End file.
